The present invention relates generally to a material sorting device and more particularly to a device for distinguishing polyethylene naphthalate from other materials such as polyethylene terephthalate.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that recycling and reclaiming of materials is very critical to the world's ecology. As a result, there have been several attempts to sort one type of material from another. In the past, these materials have related to glass, aluminum, and plastic bottles. Unfortunately, none of these devices dose a method of distinguishing PEN from any other material. PEN is a new type of plastic that is being adopted by many plastic manufacturers. Therefore, no one has performed the experimentation necessary to sort PEN from other types of material.
What is needed, then, is a system for sorting PEN from other types of materials. This needed system must be capable of sorting PEN from PET. This needed system must also be capable of sorting items by content of PEN. This system must be economical. This system is presently lacking in the prior art.